


Can't Help Falling in Love with You

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Он тебя любит





	Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> [Всеплохо](https://music.yandex.ru/album/1116996/track/10330271)

— Если бы ты знал, как сильно он тебя любит, — неожиданно нежно, как любовник после секса, как жених у алтаря, прошептал демон в ухо Дину, — как именно он тебя любит, ты бы не сомневался.

Дина передернуло предчувствием неизбежности кошмара, но он все еще не мог поверить, что это реально, что дыхание у щеки, отдающее трупной вонью, действительно доносится от Сэма. Ухмыльнувшись, чудовище с лицом Сэма покрутило что-то в руке за спиной и жестом фокусника выбросило руку вперед, чтобы Дин смог как следует рассмотреть зажатый в ней предмет. Красный шарик с прикрепленными ремнями, смутно напоминающий нечто, где-то и когда-то виденное. 

В ту секунду, когда до него дошло, что это и для чего, Дин почувствовал, как по спине, точно вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок и осел в основании позвоночника глыбой льда.

— Ты его не знаешь, — прошептал он, пытаясь успокоить собственное, рвущееся через глотку наружу сердце.

— О, Дин, — медленно, издевательски ласково протянул демон и плотоядно улыбнулся. — Я бы никогда об этом не подумал, если бы об этом не думал он.

Черные, мертвые глаза того, кто еще недавно был Сэмом, на мгновение полыхнули огнем, и Дин понял, что демон говорит правду.


End file.
